HOW THE DOCTOR GOT HIS SONIC!
by Dune7
Summary: This flashback story reveals and explains how the doctor created his trusty sonic device and the various versions that it went through as well.


HOW THE DOCTOR GOT HIS SONIC!

One day between adventures,the 2nd Doctor was in his little workshop inside the Tardis.

He and his companians were resting after today's latest adventure.

Except this time Jamie and Victoria were both asleep and the Doctor was working late trying to figure out something.

"Hmmmm.."he thought as he scratched his chin.

"Yes...yes..it wasn't easy trying to get out of that cell door with only a pair of plyers and nails.

As well as trying to activate that old computer station back on planet Enok-4.

Yes..I must..I resolve..to create a tool,a device that can and will get me out of any given situation.

It must be mechanical and have mulit-purposes on it.

But what,what,what can it be?

What can.."

The Doctor then noticed he was fumbling with a large black screwdriver.

He stared at it thoughtfully,then...he had an idea,a big one.

"I..I can make a multi-purpose screwdriver,yes that's it--eureka I have it!

It could be..could be like a swiss army knife..no..no wait,it has to be mechanical,must adapt to machines as well as other uses.

But..what could I use to power it,what?"

The Doctor then brought a small brown box filled with all sorts of smaller gadgets and power adapters of all kinds.

He tried laser adapters,diamond adapters,and several others,but none he felt were appropriate for such a device that he desired.

At last,he found one last device,a sonic disruptor he aquired from some city in the future.

"Hmmm.."he replied and switched it on.

It gave off a high frequency pitch.

He then noticed it switched on one the power adapters.

"Aaahhhh.."he thought with a giddy look in his eyes.

"Sonic waves can switch on and possibly off anything..can't they?"

He looked at the sonic device and then the screwdriver,and then had a brainstorm.

"Oh my giddy aunt!"he declared. "I HAVE IT!"

Minutes went to hours and the Doctor worked hard at his new discovery and bench until at last..

"VOILA!"he said and held up what appeared to be a silver pen shaped device.

"I've done it,but will it work?"he thought.

The Doctor decided to test it.

He exited from his workshop and entered the Tardis control room.

"Hmmm.."he thought as he looked around to decide what to activate.

He then saw one of the monitors,it was off so he had an idea.

The Doctor aimed the sonic at the screen,the tip of it lit up like a small flashlight and let off a low buzz sound.

And the screen then automatically lit up without the aid of the Tardis controls.

"HAHA!"said the Doctor. "It works on mechanical devices,yes it does!

Now..what about simple things like...doors?"

He then aimed it at a nearby door and it also automatically unlocked and opened.

"HAHA!"he said. "IT WORKS--IT--oh,shhhhh--shhhh!"he then said.  
"I don't want to awake Jaimie or Victoria now do I? I'd better--yawn--turn in as well.

But..at last I have found something to help me out in situations beyond simple attempts.

Yes..I have a feeling this device of mine shall go far indeed!"

And far it did go,but...the 2nd Doctor only found a few times where he would actually use it.

He used it to open a hatch when he and his companions were investiagting a gas refinery at a beach on the eastern coast of England.

He also used it twice when they were involved in on a planet that was committing war games by a race of warlords.

Thankfully,when the Doctor was exiled to earth and forced to regenerate,he found new uses for his sonic during his adventures with the Brigadier and UNIT.

It's uses varied from detecting radiation to detonating land mines and other uses as well.

And he continued to use it well into his 4th and 5th regeneration.

He even discovered once that Romana had a sonic of her own as well.

But alas...all good things or in this case devices had to come to an end.

When during an adventure on earth in the 17th century,the 5th Doctor and his companions were captured by an alien known as the Terileptil destroyed his trusty device.

It felt like he lost a valued friend.

The Doctor was hands free of the sonic device for a while there during the rest of his 5th regeneration and went without one while he was the 6th and 7th Doctor.

He did manage to create and occasionally use a similar device called a sonic lance,but found little use for it during his advnetures and it became discarded and forgotten.

"I rather miss my sonic screwdriver."thought the 6th Doctor. "One of these days i'd better get around to creating a new one."

It was then during his final years as the 7th Doctor,he elected to create a new one and did so and kept it in a special medical bag for emergencies and other uses.

And after he regenerated into the 8th Doctor,he started carrying and using his trusty new sonic again on many adventures.

However..after one such adventure,he found that his 2nd sonic eventually burnt out on an adventure against the Cybermen.

He used it to access one of their mainframes,but it had a powerful shield program that denied access from anyone except Cybermen.

The Doctor was determined to stop the latest threat of the Cybers and he did what he had to,he switched it to it's highest setting.

The system was accessed,and within minutes,he shut down the Cybermen invasion on a peaceful planet,but at a slight cost.

His new sonic was completly fried.

"Ah,well...they come and go,just like my bodies have."he said.

"I'll just have to make another one..again."

But,later on in his workshop,he looked back on the last two sonics he made,and decided against the old design and capablities it had.

No..he decided he needed a new and more developed one.

And..after many hours and days within his workshop,he at last created a new,chrome and blue bulbed and even more powerful sonic screwdriver.

"Eureka--once again!"he said smiling. "This one shall do nicely!"

And nicely it did,he found many uses for it well before the dreaded Time war began and regenerating into the ninth Doctor.

During his lifepsan,he and his new companion Rose found many other greater uses for it,mending barbwire,finding frequencies of all kinds and such.

And upon regenerating into the 10th Doctor,he found it was mostly useful,except for living things like..wood.

One adventure,he had to replace it again,but making a sonic device was an easy process for him like a fish to water.

And to this day,the Doctor,still in his 10th body still carries and uses the sonic for whatever situation and problem arises.

He would never be without his trusty sidekick again.

The Doctor dusted off his workbench and found the same black screwdriver which inspired him to create his device.

"Hmmm.."he said. "...amazing what you can be inspired be these days."

The Doctor then placed the ordinary screwdriver in a box and then went back to his control room.

Ready to begin his next exciting adventure.

THE END TILL NEXT EPISODE THAT IS.


End file.
